Dites les filles, et si nous étions dans Glee ?
by betty.tomlinson.104
Summary: Réunissez 4 amies Gleeks et une envie d'aller secouer un peu Lima et ses habitants...Et bien ça donne ça !
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"- Dans tes rêves ! Puckerman est plus sexy qu'Evans Kim !  
- Je crois pas non ! Puck est vulgaire ! "

je levais les yeux au ciel, regardant mes deux meilleures amies se disputer avec ferveur. En fait, tout ça avait commencé lorsque Kim nous avait inivitées toutes les 3- Noémie, Estelle et moi-même, pour une pyjama party, ses parents étant partis pour le week-end. Cela s'était finalement transformé en plateau télé. Nous avions décidé de regarder la saison 2 de notre série préférée, "Glee", à laquelle nous étions toutes les quatres pire qu'accro. Et comme toujours, cela avait finis sur une dispute sur "quel garçon de Glee est le plus sexy ?". J'avais voté pour Blaine, Estelle pour Finn, Kim pour Sam et Noémie pour Puck. Sauf que ces deux dernière comptaient défendre l'honneur de leur "Glee-crush", ce qui nous faisait bien rire, Estelle et moi.  
Noémie secouait les bras avec véhémence, balançant des arguments tous plus hilarants les uns que les autres.  
"- Ton Sam a le sex-appeal d'un bisounours à coté de Puck, Kim !  
- Je préfère un bisounours à une sorte de monstre qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge !  
- C'est la fan d'un ex-stripteaseur qui dit ça ?  
- Il a fait ça dans l'intérêt de sa famille Noémie !"

Je croisais le regard d'Estelle. Elle était d'accord avec moi, il était temps de les arrêter. Alors, d'une même voix nous leur hurlions de cesser ça. Mes deux amies nous regardèrent, étrangement silencieuses.  
je soupirais:  
"- Sérieusement les filles, vous disputer pour ça ne mènera à rien. De plus, vous ne savez pas qui est réellement le plus sexy. Ryan Murphy s'arrange toujours pour nous laisser sur notre faim."  
Les filles grognèrent de mécontentement à ma dernière affirmation. C'était vrais. Une fois que l'on commençait à s'intéresser à un personnage, à vouloir connaitre plus son intimité ou son couple, et bien une autre histoire démarrait, focalisée sur d'autre personnages. C'était... Frustrant. Estelle esquissa un sourire malicieux:  
"-Le seul moyen de le savoir serait de débarquer à Lima et de foutre de bordel dans leur vie mes poulettes ! "  
Il y eu un blanc durant lequel (je crois) nous pensions toutes à la même chose: Que serait Glee si quatre folles comme en faisaient parties ?  
Puis Kimberley se leva, se postant devant son miroir.  
"- Vous connaissez cette sorte de légende qui dit qu'à minuit, si vous prononcez le nom d'une personne dix fois en regardant votre miroir, elle apparaîtra ?"  
Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Et je n'aimais pas du tout ça. A chaque fois que Kim nous embarquait dans un de ses plans foireux, ça finissait mal, très mal.  
Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, Noémie demanda:  
"- Tu penses à quoi exactement là ?"  
Kim se tourna vers nous avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

Effrayante. Elle était effrayante.  
"-Et bien... Je me dis que peut être, on pourrait un peu modifier ce rite et au lieu d'amener quelqu'un à nous, on pourrait rejoindre quelques... personnes." Elle avait dis cela d'une voix innocente, désinvolte, son regard traînant sur l'écran de son MAC sur lequel un épisode de Glee était sur pause.  
Nous la regardions, incrédules. Elle se fichait de nous, pas vrais ?  
"-On a rien à perdre de tenter l'expérience les filles !"

D'accord, elle était sérieuse.  
Estelle éclata d'un rire nerveux, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds;  
"-Sérieusement Kim ? C'est pas un truc pour les esprits ça normalement ? C'est complètement débile, c'est comme une sorte de... De séance de spiritisme."  
Kim leva ses grands yeux bleu au plafond:  
" - C'est pour cela qu'il faut juste modifier le rite pour que... Notre esprit ne quitte pas notre corps durant le voyage !"  
Elle avait dis cela d'une voix fluette, comme si vouloir faire un voyage dans un univers parallèle était une chose parfaitement normale. Mais bon, rien n'est trop étrange pour Kimberley Gilbert !  
Estelle n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela drôle, elle. Je savais, pour en avoir parlé des heures avec elle, que toutes ces histoires d'esprits et de spiritisme la rendaient nerveuse:  
"- Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, Kim !  
- Justement ! c'est pas toi qui nous dit toujours qu'il faut tenter de nouvelles expérience ? voyager ? Rencontrer du monde ? Profiter de la vie ?"  
Mon ami blonde resta silencieuse. Sachant aussi bien que moi que Kim n'avait pas tord.  
" - Je suis totalement POUR !"  
le presque cri de Noémie me fit sursauter. Elle paraissait presque aussi excitée que Kim à l'idée d'essayer d'entrer dans l'univers de Glee. Rien d'étonnant. Noémie suivait TOUJOURS sa meilleure amie dans ses idées farfelues. Je regardais les deux amies se taper dans la main d'un oeil septique. Avouons-le, ça semblait complètement déjanté, cette histoire.  
Noémie dut remarquer mon regard car elle me fit la moue.  
"-Oh aller Betty ! qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre ? Tout ce que tu risques c'est de paraître ridicule devant un miroir !"  
j'esquissais un sourire:  
"-C'est pas comme si j'étais pas habituée à me ridiculiser avec vous les filles."  
Nous éclatâmes toutes les quatre de rire à cette remarque tellement vraie.  
"-Alors t'es de la partie ? S'il te plait Betty Boop !"  
Ok, on ne peut pas résister aux yeux de chiots de Kimberley.  
je soupirais. Elle avait gagné, j'allais me ridiculiser. ENCORE.  
"- D'accord... Mais je te préviens t'as une dette envers moi ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !"

Noémie et Kim sautillèrent partout en poussant des cris de joie alors que je me tournais vers Estelle, qui avait l'air.. Mortifiée serait le bon mot. Je lui tapotais le bras:  
"-T'en fais pas, si des mauvais esprits se manifestent, ils seront vite effrayés par ces deux-là" la rassurais-je en désignant les deux folles qui continuaient leur danse de la joie.  
Kimberley se tourna vers nous, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres et les mains sur les hanches.  
"-Les filles, allons secouer un peu la tranquille ville qu'est Lima !"

Nous nous regardâmes. Cette aventure risquait d'être... Intéressante.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : **

Après avoir regarder quelques instructions sur internet, nous commencions les préparations. Estelle était toujours autant septique, mais quand je lui annonçais que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de en Amérique, elle parut soudainement plus intéressée. Cela nous faisait rire, parce que nous étions des sortes de touristes qui ne savaient pas vraiment où elles allaient atterrir. Nous avions pris chacune un sac avec ce que n'importe qu'elle pourrait appeler son "matériel de survis": Téléphone, chargeur, minimum de maquillage, brosse à dent, et deux tenues de rechange. Après tout, si cela marchait et que nous atterrissons dans l'univers de Glee, les filles pourraient bien nous prêter quelques vêtements, non ?  
Enfin, chacune d'entre nous avait pris quelque chose qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur en plus des choses basiques. Estelle emportait sa peluche que sa famille d'accueil écossaise lui avait offerte, Noémie prenait son DVD du concert de Namie Amuro tandis que moi j'optais pour mon T-shirt 1D. Et Kim...  
" - Sérieusement Kim ! tu ne peux pas emporter ton OISEAU alors qu'on ne sait même pas où on va atterrir !"  
Kim avait sorti sa perruche de sa cage, le câlinant en me fusillant du regard.  
" - Cookie n'est pas qu'un simple oiseau ! C'est comme un membre de ma famille !"  
La brunette me tira la langue en caressant la petite tête de Cookie qui bizarrement, me regardais dédaigneusement.

" - Bah voyons, soufflais-je. Emmène tes poissons rouges tant qu'on y est !"  
Le regard de mon amie s'éclaira et elle se leva d'un bond:  
" - Bonne idée ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bocale ou Louis et Harry nageaient tranquillement."  
je lançais un regard désespéré vers Noémie, lui demandant silencieusement de venir à mon secours. Elle dut comprendre car elle saisit l'autre brune par le poignet, l'arrêtant:  
" - Nan ginette ! on a dit UN objet personnel ! Cookie seulement ! "

Kim se renfrogna et alla bouder dans un coin, racontant à son oiseau combien on était méchantes avec elle alors que celui-ci avait l'air de se fiche complètement de ce qu'elle disait.  
Estelle sourit, attendrit à la scène:  
" - Cookie est le sosie de sa maîtresse en oiseau ! Avec un peu de chance il pourrait bien s'entendre avec Pavarotti !"  
Noémie parti dans un fou rire qu'elle seule semblait comprendre. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous annonce que ça fera d'eux un couple d'oiseau gays. Kim fronça les sourcils en entendant cela et commença à faire un discourt à sa perruche sur les préventions dans un couple gays. Le pire c'est qu'elle semblait sérieuse. Noémie se joignit à elle pour un cours sur la sexualité animale/gay improvisé.

Je souris, amusée, avant d'aller m'asseoir près d'Estelle qui semblait pensive. Je la regardais quelques secondes avant d'annoncer:  
"- Ma poule, je te connais par cœur. Pose moi la question qui te brule les lèvres, j'y répondrais."  
Elle semblait gênée. Elle gigota un moment et parla, choisissant ses mots avec précaution:  
"- Si... Si on réussis... Tu crois qu'on atterrira à quel niveau de la série ? Je veux dire dans quelle saison ? Et puis tu crois qu'on va réussir à rentrer ? Et nos parents ? Ils vont remarquer notre absence nan ? Et les cours ? "  
" - Stop ! calme toi : premièrement je pense que... Et bien nous pouvons créer une sorte de saison à nous tu vois ? Quand nous serons devant ce miroir, à minuit- c'est à dire dans moins d'une heure, nous allons toutes imaginer ce que nous voulons trouver, à Lima. Donc je pense que ça sera une sorte de... Mélange de tout ça. Ensuite, si on réussis a partir, il nous suffira de retrouver un miroir pour rentrer non ? Pour finir... T'as déjà vu Narnia ? Forcément. Et bien tu vois, durant leur voyage à Narnia, le temps dans l'univers "normal" s'arrête. Je pense qu'il en sera ainsi pour nous. "  
La blonde en face de moi ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, consciente qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Je lui pris la main et la serra doucement pour la rassurer avant de me lever.  
" - Allez viens, faut surveiller ces deux malades mentales, elles seraient capables de faire exploser la maison."  
Elle rit, puis me suivit.

Mon prîmes place avec nos deux meilleures amies, nous insinuant dans la discutions, attendant impatiemment que minuit sonne.

- TOUS EN PLACE MES AVENTURIERS !  
Anxieuses et excitées nous nous postâmes devant l'immense miroir de Kim. Nous nous tenions toutes la main, consciente de l'enjeu de cette expérience. Malgré ça, nous avions toute un sourire fébrile sur le visage, même la grande blonde à ma droite.  
" Bon, annonça Noémie. à Minuit pile vous fermerez les yeux- je vous donnerais un signal, et vous vous imaginerez à Lima, avec les membres de Glee, pendant que Kim prononcera la formule qu'on s'est fixés, d'accord ?"  
Nous acquiésâmes toutes, complètement stressées. Pour ma part, ce fut les minutes les plus longues de mon existence. Et lorsque la voix de Noémie brisa le silence lourd qui s'était installé, mon excitation et ma peur se décuplèrent.  
" - Allez- Y !"

Je fermais les yeux. Je m'imaginais pénétrant timidement dans la salle de la choral de McKinley, puis chantant à l'auditorium. Je m'imaginer prendre un café au Lima Bean avec les filles et les Warblers. Je m'imaginer à New York pour les nationales...

- Nous voulons Rejoindre les membres de Glee à Lima.  
Une fois.  
- Nous voulons Rejoindre les membres de Glee à Lima.  
deux fois.  
- Nous voulons Rejoindre les membres de Glee à Lima.  
Trois fois.  
-Nous voulons Rejoindre les membres de Glee à Lima.  
Quatre fois.  
- Nous voulons Rejoindre les membres de Glee à Lima.  
Cinq fois.  
- Nous voulons Rejoindre les membres de Glee à Lima.  
Six fois.  
- Nous voulons Rejoindre les membres de Glee à Lima.  
Sept fois.  
- Nous voulons Rejoindre les membres de Glee à Lima.  
Huit fois.  
- Nous voulons Rejoindre les membres de Glee à Lima.  
Neuf fois.  
- Nous voulons Rejoindre les membres de Glee à Lima.

je fermais les yeux plus fort, je n'entendais et ne sentais plus rien que mon cœur qui battait dans mes tempes et les mains de mes amies dans les miennes.  
Il y eu un bruit sourd et je tombais dans ce qu'il me semblait un gouffre sans fin.


	3. Chapter 2

" CHAPITRE 2:  
Ce fut certainement la sensation la plus étrange que j'eu jamais ressentis. Je n'avais pas l'impression de TOMBER dans le vide, j'avais l'impression d'être ASPIRÉE par le vide. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de totalement paniquer était la sensation des mains des filles agrippées au miens. Étrangement, je ne hurlais pas. Noémie par contre...

"OH MON DIEU LES FILLES ON VOLE !"

Son cris retentit dans les oreilles puissance dix et malgré que la chute s'éternisait, nous éclations de rire alors que Kim faisait superman et que moi et Estelle chantions "I Believe I can Fly".

Puis, alors que l'on commençait à penser que nous allions continuer à tomber jusqu'à notre mort, la chute se ralentie jusqu'à devenir d'une lenteur presque exagérée.  
C'est là que je poussais un cris de joie, pointant du doigt le bas:  
" REGARDEZ ! EN BAS !"

Les filles baissèrent la tête et poussèrent des esxlamations presque hystériques, essayant de sauter dans les airs.  
Nous y étions, d'ici, nous voyions la ville. Lima, nous voilà !

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur, à notre plus grand soulagement. Et alors que Kim époussetait de la saleté imaginaire sur son pantalon, je leur sautais carrément dessus:  
" - LES FILLES ! ON A RÉUSSIS ! ON EST À LIMA ! DANS GLEE ! GLEE QUOI !"  
Elle me réquisitionnèrent en riant, en me serrant dans leur bras fort, encore tremblantes d'excitation et de soulagement.  
Après quelques câlin et moments de folie bien mérités, nous commencions à retrouver un minimum de sérieux. (enfin le maximum que l'on puisse faire, évidement.)  
"- Alors... On est à Lima, d'accord. Mais OÙ précisément ?" Estelle avait dit cela en écartant les bras, comme pour démontrer à quel point une ville peut être immense et à quel point nous étions paumées. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tord.

Nous nous mîmes alors à inspecter les lieux, essayant de repérer des endroits qui nous semblait familiers, que nous avions déjà aperçus dans la série.  
"- Très bien, fini par déclarer Noémie, on se sépare pour inspecter les rues aux alentour, mais on doit être de retour ici dans 15 minutes maximum, d'accord ? Et si vous trouvez quelque choses, envoyez un SMS groupé."  
Nous hochions toutes la tête à ses instruction, et je souris. Cette fille était parfois le sosie de Kim, mais quand il s'agissait d'organisation, elle était une chef.  
Je partis donc dans la direction qui m'avais été assignée. Je levais un instant les yeux vers le ciel. Il était bleu, il faisait bon, un bel été. Enfin un étrange été à vrais dire.  
Lima était une ville merveilleuse, même si elle paraissait banale vraiment. Mais quelque chose me choqua. Les gens parlaient français... N'étions nous pas en Amérique ?  
Puis je me souvins que le miroir nous avait envoyé dans l'environnement que nous avions imaginé. Et évidement, nous regardions la série en français. Donc l'univers de Glee serait en français pour nous. Je soupirais de soulagement. Au moins, Nous n'aurions pas besoin de faire les traductrices pour Kimberley.

Je déambulais dans les rues de Lima, souriant au passants sans savoir pourquoi, juste parce que j'étais heureuse d'être LÀ. Puis je m'arrêtais devant un café, fixant l'enseigne, comme émerveillée.

Cette endroit... Je le connaissais. Même très bien...

Je sortis rapidement mon IPhone, tapant un SMS groupé.

À: Kim, Estelle, Noémie

Girls, j'ai trouvé le LIMA BEAN ! On se retrouve au même endroit que tout à l'heur et je vous y conduit pour un café bien mérité !- Betty

Je rangeais mon téléphone, souriante avant de presque sautiller pour rejoindre mes amies, prenant tout de même soins à mémoriser le chemin que j'avais empreinté.

Je conduisis alors les filles aux Lima Bean, le café le plus connu de Glee.

Nous nous arrêtions une minute devant, prenant le temps d'admirer cet endroit qu'i peine une heure, nous pensions irréel.  
" Vous pensez qu'ils parlent français ?" cette question venait d'une Kim soudainement anxieuse.  
Estelle et moi éclations de rire en lui disant que oui, ils parlaient français. Kim n'a jamais été douée en Anglais, mais ça l'a rendait tellement mignonne et vulnérable à ce moment que nous ne pouvions que la rassurer !

Finalement, nous entrâmes dans le café. Et, c'était prévisible, moi et Estelle nous furent obligées de retenir les deux hystériques qui nous servaient d'amies parce qu'elles étaient à deux doigts de sauter partout et de se mettre à hurler.  
Sauf que ce n'était pas VRAIMENT l'endroit pour ça. Sinon autant nous mettre un panneau "Bonjour, nous venons dans autre monde où normalement vous n'êtes que des personnages dans une série TV." dans le dos !

Après avoir commandé nos cafés et beignets (un voyages comme ça, ça creuse !), nous nous dirigeâmes automatiquement vers la table que nous connaissions le plus; Celle de Blaine et Kurt.

Seulement, il se trouvait qu'elle était déjà occupée. Par une fille qui n'apparaissait pas dans la série mais qui. Bizarrement, ne m'étais pas inconnue. Elle tourna la tête vers nous.

Sous le choc, je lâchais mon sac.  
- Ophélie ?!

Ouais, décidément, un été VRAIMENT étrange. "


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

Ophélie était une amie que j'avais rencontré sur internet. Directioner, Belieber mais surtout Gleek. Et c'est ce qui devait l'amener ici. Mais... Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à la rencontrer en vrai pour la première fois dans l'univers parallèle de notre série favorite. Pour sa défense, elle semblait tout aussi surprise que nous qu'on se croise ici, au Lima Bean.  
"- Qui c'est elle ?"  
Kim et sa délicatesse...  
Je soufflais et fis de rapides présentation, désignant chaque personne d'un geste vague:  
"-Les filles, je vous présente Ophélie, une amie Gleek rencontrée sur internet. Ophélie voici Kimberley- mais appelle-la Kim, Noémie, et enfin Estelle."  
La jeune fille assise nous sourit avant de nous inviter à nous asseoir avec elle. Je frissonnais, sachant très bien que presque tous les jours, mon couple favoris s'asseyait là pour boire un café, et que peut être ils allaient débarquer d'une minute à l'autre et leur parler et...  
Ophélie dut saisir ce qui me tracassait car elle secoua la tête:  
" Aucunes chances. Ils sont déjà venus ce matin... J'ai questionné la serveuse."  
Elle me fit un sourire triste que je lui rendis. Adieu beau scénario de rencontre que je m'étais imaginé.  
Noémie nous fixais, incrédule:  
- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?  
je pris un air suffisant avant de répondre:  
" - Ma chère Noémie... Nous sommes au Lima Bean... plus précisément à la table de Klaine... Où ils viennent presque TOUS LES JOURS. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ils sont DÉJÀ venus ! "  
j'avais légèrement haussé la voix sur la fin de la phrase, frustrée de manquer Klaine de si peu.  
" C'est bon, pas la peine d'hurler" marmonna mon interlocutrice.  
je haussais un sourcil.  
" - Tu crois ? Comment tu se sentirais si on te disait que tu as manqué de rencontré Puck de seulement quelques heures ?"  
Brusquement, à l'évocation de son crush, Noémie fondit comme du chocolat au soleil, bavant presque, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
" PUUUUUUCCCK"

Kimberley me fit un clin d'œil et avant que je puisse comprendre elle s'exclamait, l'air faussement choqué:  
" - En parlant du loup, ça serait pas Puckerman là-bas ?"  
à ces mots, la meilleure amie de Kim devint complètement... Déchaînée. Elle se leva, regardant dans tous les sens, et criant des "PUCK ? OU CA ? OU CA ? OU IL EST ? PUUUUCK". Moi et les autres filles riions tellement que j'en avait des crampes au ventre. Quand notre amie compris que c'était une farce, elle se rassit, nous jetant des œillades noires:  
" - C'est vraiment pas drôle, j'y ai crus !"  
" - Et bien maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai ressentis pour Klaine, chérie"  
Elle se contenta de me tirer la langue.  
j'entendis Estelle soupirait, avant de lâcher dramatiquement:  
" Quand j'ai dis 'foutre le bordel à Lima' vous m'avez prise aux mots, hein les filles ?"  
encore une fois, nous partions en fou rire.  
Après ce moment de folie, nous discutions de choses plus sérieuses. Enfin surtout une chose...  
"- Maintenant qu'on t'as raconté comment on a atterris ici, Oph', tu vas nous raconter ton histoire ?"  
La concernée hocha la tête:  
" - C'est pas très différent de vous, à vrais dire. J'étais avec une amie et... Et on a eu cette idée folle d'atterrir dans l'univers de Glee. Alors on a fait un cercle avec des bougie et des sorte d'incantations vous savez... Mais à la dernière minutes, mon amie a pris peur et s'est retiré du cercle, donc me voilà ici... Seule."  
Je lui adressais un sourire réconfortant:  
"Plus maintenant"

Ophélie allait ouvrir la bouche pour certainement me remercier mais le couinement de Kim l'arrêta:  
"-Oh mon dieu !"  
Elle avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage: choquée, heureuse, déçue et dégoûtée en même temps.  
Si je m'inquiétais pas pour elle, j'aurais probablement ris.  
"-Kim...?"

pour seule réponse elle se contenta de pointer un doigt tremblant vers la caisse du Lima Bean. Mon regard suivis son doigt et...

OH  
MON  
DIEU.

Ok, je comprenais PARFAITEMENT son air bizarre maintenant. Parce que, bordel, SAM EVANS et MERCEDES JONES étaient à la caisse du Lima Bean. à moins de DIX MÈTRES de NOUS.  
Je les fixais un moment pensant au fait qu'ils étaient tout aussi parfaits que dans la séries avant qu'Estelle nous ramène à la raison:  
" Les filles... Ils ne sont pas des gens connus ici... Si vous continuer de les fixer comme ça, on va paraître louches..."  
Je retournais, avec difficulté le regard du jeune couple pour réaliser que Ophélie avait été obliger de mettre sa veste sur la tête de Kim pour qu'elle arrête de les fixer.  
" Pourquoi il fait tout noir ? Il est où Sam ? reviens bébé, je suis làààà !" geignit-elle  
Voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers nous, je me tournais vers Kimberley et lui parlais doucement mais avec autorité:  
" Bon écoute moi bien Kim, si tu te mets à crier ou à faire des choses... étranges devant eux- enfin je veux dire devant Sam, il va te prendre pour une attardée et continuera a fleurer avec Mercedes, ils aurons des bébés métisses alors que toi tu finira ta vie avec Cookie. Donc tu reste calme ET silencieuse, compris ?"

Sous la veste, un hochement de tête se fit sentir.

Je retirais donc la veste pour la découvrir plus calme. Bien.  
"On fait quoi maintenant ?" questionna Ophélie, fébrile.  
"Betty va aller leur parler" annonça Noémie.

Je relevais la tête brusquement, surprise:  
" - Quoi ? pourquoi moi ?"

Estelle leva les yeux au ciel:  
" - C'est évident ma poule, t'as le meilleur self contrôle de nous toutes. Et puis on sait toutes que tu vas rapidement trouver un pretexte pour leur parler, si c'est pas déjà fait. "  
Kim opina silencieusement.  
"- Pas faux, marmonnais-je, d'accord j'y vais... Ne bougez pas de là, compris ? Je reviens."  
Je me levais et pris une grande inspiration avant de me dirigeais vers la table ou Sam et Mercedes étaient un grande discutions. Aller Betty, tu peux le faire. Ou comme dirait Blaine Anderson ; "Courage":  
" Euh... Salut ?" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :  
Les deux étudiants de McKinley tournèrent le regards vers moi, et je fondis sur place. Oh dieu, ils sont parfaits. Je secouais la tête avant de reprendre:  
" - Je... Je m'appelle Betty. Je... Vous êtes bien des membres du Glee Club de McKinley non ?"  
Ils hochèrent la tête, ne semblant rien comprendre.  
Trouve un truc Betty, trouve un truc... MAIS OUI !  
"- J'ai vu quelques unes de vos prestations sur le net et... Franchement j'ai A-DO-RÉ !"  
Bon, ça n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, j'avais bel et bien vu leurs performance sur le net et j'avais vraiment, vraiment succombé.

Comme si ils n'étaient pas assez beaux comme cela, leur regards s'illuminèrent et Sam me tendis la main chaleureusement:

"- Notre première fan ? Ravi que les New Directions te plaisent !"

Mon DIEU ! sa voix... Si Kim l'entendait, elle risquait l'arrêt cardiaque. Je frissonnais avant de répondre, souriante:  
" - Je ne suis pas votre seule fan vous savez... Je suis avec des amies Gle... je veux dire fan de vous" me corrigeais-je rapidement, rougissante de gêne.  
Mercedes m'adressa un sourire exaltant avant de répondre:  
" - Sérieux ? Et si tu nous les présentais ? Whaou, Sam, chéri on a des FANS quoi !"

Les deux New Directions se tapèrent dans la main en riant et je fis de même. Si ils savaient...  
" - Je... Je vais aller les chercher alors... Elles sont justes là" Balbutiais-je, encore sous le choc d'être juste LA, à parler avec mes IDOLES.  
Le regard du jeune blond s'éclaira et il se leva:  
" - Ce sont des jeunes filles ? Et bien c'est a nous de nous déplacer, 'Cedes, gentleman oblige..."  
La black leva les yeux au ciel mais le suivi tout de même dans son geste. J'essayais donc de marcher le plus calmement possible vers la table où mes amies m'attendaient. Lorsqu'elles me virent revenir je leur fis le regard "Restez calme ou je vous fusille toutes" qui les prévint de ce qui aller suivre. Quelques secondes après; Kim se mettait à crier alors Sam et Mercedes la fixaient bouches-bées, dans une expression entre la surprise et la peur.  
Ophélie lui mis la main sur la bouche, stoppant ses cris, alors que je lui assénais un coup de pied sous la table afin de calmer ses ardeurs.  
J'adressais un sourire contrit au deux lycéens:  
" Désolée... Elle est assez... Impulsive."  
Ophélie libéra son emprise de Kim, qui était maintenant muette comme une carpe. C'est le cas de le dire, elle ressemblait à un poisson à ce stade.

sortis de son état de choc, Sam rit:  
" Pas de problème ! c'est assez surprenant mais plutot... Mignon en fait. Je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à tes cris"  
il adressa un clin d'œil à Kim dont je pouvais presque entendre le cœur battre d'où j'étais.  
" Sam" murmura-t-elle, comme si elle venait juste de réaliser qu'il était bel et bien là.  
Il sourit d'autant plus:  
"c'est mon nom... Quel est le tien, ma belle ?"  
à ce surnom, Kim rougit tellement que j'eu peur qu'elle fasse un malaise. Mais elle se contenta de répondre, presque sans trembler:  
" Kimberley... Mais tout le monde m'appelle Kim."

Noémie, Estelle et moi échangions des regards soulagés; Elle se contrôlait. Enfin un minimum. Prenant des chaises libres à une tables annexe, Mercedes et son copain s'installèrent donc avec nous. Ils commencèrent alors nous poser des questions, d'où venait-on ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'on connaissait les New Directions ? Y'avait-il d'autres fans comme nous ? Quelle était notre performance préférée ?  
Bien entendu, il fallait être prudentes; nous ne savions pas à quel moment exactement nous avions atterris, alors il ne fallait pas mentionner des performances qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exécutés.  
finalement, nous déclarions que nous venions du Canada, que l'on connaissait les New Directions grâce à l'émission "Fondue pour deux" de Brittany et que nous aimions toutes leur performances, que c'était trop délicat d'en choisir une seulement.

Kimberley ne parlait que lorsque Sam s'adressait à nous, et quand Mercedes ouvrait la bouche, elle la regardait le travers. Mais nous savions toutes parfaitement que si elle d'adressait à elle, ça serait pour lui lancer des piques. Elle détestait toutes celles qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de son chouchou aux allures de surfeur australien.

"- Et sinon, vous faites partie d'un Glee Club vous aussi ?" demanda la jeune Diva sur le ton de la conversation, en croquant distraitement dans son beignet.  
Et avant que j'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, une réponse fusa:  
"OUI !"  
Mes trois meilleures amies et moi-même nous tournâmes vers Ophélie, lui faisant les gros yeux. Cette dernière gigota sur sa chaise, rougie et mal à l'aise:  
"Hum... Ouais... Je veux dire ça fait pas longtemps qu'on y est, on a pas beaucoup d'expérience, pas vrais les filles ?"

D'accord, on est mal barré. Bah, on peut peut-être s'en sortir si...

"-C'est génial ça ! s'exclama Mercedes avec enthousiasme, Il faudra nous montrer ce que vous savez faire !"

Qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? Nous sommes foutues.  
"C'est qu'en fait, commençais-je en fusillant mon amie gleek du regard, nous ne sommes pas très douées, et on s'est jamais produit en public..."

on s'est même jamais produit tout court, rajoutais-je intérieurement.  
Sam rit doucement:  
" - Je suis sûr que vous êtes géniales les filles ! J'ai vraiment hâte de vous voir enflammer la scène"  
Il nous balança un clin d'œil, plus dirigé vers Kimberley que vers nous autres, avant de déclarer qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Il prit soin de nous donner son numéro de téléphone et de nous dire de le contacter le plus rapidement possible afin qu'on puisse performer devant les New Directions au complet. Super.

Nous attendîmes calmement que les deux étudiants soient sortis du café et...  
" OMG LES FILLES !"  
" MAMAMIAAAA"  
" SAM EVANS QUOI !"  
" ET MERCEDES JE SUIS UNE DIVA JONES !"  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"

Je crois que c'était fichu pour ce qui était de la discrétion.


	6. Chapter 5

Apparemment, hurler comme des groupies et sauter partout ne faisait pas partis d'un comportement acceptable dans un café puisque q'une employée ne tarda pas à venir vers nous et nous prier d'aller continuer nos danses de la joie ailleurs.  
Nous étions officiellement paumées dans Lima, virées du seul endroit que nous connaissions et où nous pouvions nous réfugier. Nous finîmes par jeter notre dévolu sur le petit square qui égayait quelque peu la ville. J'étais assise sur le bord d'un banc en pierre, Kim, s'était allongée, occupant le reste de la place, et se servant de mes cuisses comme oreiller. Les trois autres filles étaient tranquillement installées sur la pelouse, parlants à voix base pour ne pas réveiller la marmotte qui commençait à s'assoupir sur mes genoux.  
Je portais sur elles- toutes un regard protecteur. C'était un peu comme si j'était leur mère, dans cette aventure, et que je me devais de les surveiller, de les protéger et de veiller à leur bonheur. Je posais mes prunelles sur chacune d'elle, les détaillants tour à tour.

Estelle, cette fille blonde, de grande taille, aux yeux aussi bleu que l'océan, spontanée, avec qui j'avais d'immense fou-rire et avec qui je partageais plus d'une passion. Celle qui savait de quoi il fallait me parler pour me faire me sentir à l'aise. Cette ado qui n'avait pas peur de dire haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait. Cette amoureuse de l'anglais et de tout ce qui y touchait de près où de loin.

Noémie, une personne qui me comprenait lorsque personne ne le pouvait. Cette fille aussi au regard aussi pétillant que ses cheveux rouges colorés. Une amie qui m'avait appris mieux que quiconque ce que signifiait être forte. Une fille incomprise, et pourtant tellement attachante. Cette fan complètement déjantée de tas d'artistes asiatiques aux noms dont j'étais incapable de me souvenir.

Kimberley; au-delà de sa folie, elle était quelqu'un de réellement extraordinaire. C'était cette amie qui avait toujours le mots pour rire, et avec qui vous pouvez parler durant des heures sans même vous en rendre compte. Une fille avec une curiosité débordante, qui avait toujours était là pour moi, pour rire comme pour pleurer. Cette brune aux prunelles brillantes de malice et au sourire espiègle qui avait toujours ce qu'elle désirait.

Et Ophélie. Quelqu'un qui savait toujours comment faire plaisir. Simple, enjouée, souriante, et parfois timide, mais toujours à l'écoute. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui me soutenaient dans tout ce que je faisais, quoiqu'il arrive. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, la plupart du temps. Et la jolie brune aux yeux noisette avait un don pour me faire sourire, que ça soir derrière un écran ou en vrai.

J'esquissais un sourire doux et fier.

J'étais vraiment bien entourée, il n'y avait pas à dire.

"- Bettyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ?"

je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois en réalisant que je mettais perdue dans mes pensées assez longtemps pour que les autres le remarquent et me dévisagent étrangement.

"Hum... oui?" fis-je, gênée, bougeant légèrement avant de me rappeler que Kim dormait à moitié sur moi. Je me figeais, posant mon regard sur son visage endormi avant de jouer distraitement avec ses cheveux.  
Mon amie au cheveux rouge roula des yeux avant de soupirer, exaspérée:  
" -On se demandait si tu avais une idée de lieu pour dormir, ce soir."  
"Ah oui, marmonnais-je, j'avais oublié ça..."

Il y eu un silence durant lequel chacune d'entre nous évaluait les possibilités qui s'offraient à nous. Finalement, ce fus Ophélie qui se lança la première:  
- J'ai bien une idée... Dalton ?  
Estelle fronça les sourcils:  
"- C'est pas censé être une école pour garçons ?"  
"-Si ! répliqua précipitamment mon amie brune, mais..." elle rougit et laissa sa phrase en suspens.  
"- Mais ?" insistais-je, lui lançant un regard encourageant.  
" Et bien..., commença-t-telle en arrachant quelques brindilles dans un geste nerveux. Vous savez quand j'ai formé le cercle, pour venir ici, j'ai souhaité tomber au moment où les élèves de l'académie pour filles WestRose étaient en internat à Dalton pour leur voyage scolaire..."  
Oh.  
Je la regardais, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle rougissait furieusement.

Puis, oubliant totalement l'endormie sur mes genoux je me levais et me précipitais sur Ophélie pour une étreinte:  
"-Mais c'est super comme idée m'exclamais-je lorsque je l'eu relâchée."

"On peut savoir ce qui est super ? grommela la voix endormie de Kim derrière moi. à part ma sieste, AVANT que tu ne l'interrompes, bien sur."  
Je ne pus m'empêcher à son ton transpirant de sarcasme.  
" - Kim, nous allons dormir à Dalton ce soir !"  
Mon amie châtain, parut soudainement bien plus intéressée. Je suppose que tout ce qui impliquait de dormir à ce moment là l'intéressait.  
"-Une seconde, coupa Noémie. Nous sommes à Lima, les filles. Et Dalton est à Westerville... Comment on s'y rend ?"  
Sa meilleure amie sauta du banc sur lequel elle était assise et se saisit de son sac ainsi que de la mini cage de Cookie, sa perruche.  
" - Ma chère amie, connais-tu les transports en communs ?"

Puis elle partie vers la sortie du parc, lançant les bras en l'air en criant:

" - DALTON, J'ARRIVE !"

Cette fille ne cesserait jamais de me surprendre.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: **

Se rendre à Westerville se révéla finalement être plus simple que prévue. Bien entendu, il y eu quelques malentendu, des moments de panique totale et des frayeurs mais au bout du compte, nous étions arrivée devant la Dalton Academy en un seule morceau. épuisées mais vivantes, dirons nous.  
Je soufflais avant de me tourner vers mes complices:  
" Ok. Bon, le dortoir des filles de WestRose se trouve au dernier étage, il me semble. Donc ayez l'air sûres de vous, parlez français avec un accent anglais- sans trop abuser, et essayez de ne pas trop baver sur les garçons, d'accord ?"  
Elles se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, certainement trop pressées et anxieuse à l'idée de pénétrer un autre endroit qui peuplait nos rêves à toutes.  
Nous sonnâmes donc, attendant patiemment que la porte s'ouvre. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, et de plus sur un des membre du conseil des Warblers; Wes.  
"- Salut, fis-je dans un sourire, on a pas dépasser le couvre-feu ?"  
j'entendis Estelle ricaner à mon accent anglais qui sonnait aussi faux que les seins de Santana.  
Le garçon de Dalton parut un instant troublé avant de me sourire en retour et de s'effacer pour nous laisser passer:  
"- Non les filles, allez-y !"  
Nous entrâmes donc, faisant un signe de tête à Wes pour le remercier. Nous nous dirigeâmes directement vers l'escalier, essayant de ne pas paraître émerveillées à la vue de ce hall et des garçons en uniforme s'y promenant.  
Ne pas hurler lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de l'escalier où Kurt et Blaine s'étaient vu pour la première fois fut certainement la chose la plus dur qu'il m'ait était donné de faire. Et je devenais qu'il en était de même pour Ophélie, qui était tout autant fan de Klaine que moi. Nous montions tranquillement les escaliers, saluant ceux qui nous saluaient et souriant à ceux qui nous souriaient. Puis nous arrivions à un étage qui semblait vide, alors Ophélie se mis à courir dans l'escalier en riant, laissant explosé sa joie. Mais ce qui dut arriver arriva, et elle manqua une marche, s'écroulant de tout son long dans un cris aigu. Evidemment, moi et trois autres filles nous riions alors à en pleurer, après nous être assurées qu'elle n'était pas blessée.  
" Oh mon dieu, fis-je en me tenant les cotes, qui étaient douloureuses à cause de mon précédent fou rire. C'était quoi ça, Oph' ?"

Estelle rit encore:  
" ça valait la vidéo tu..."  
" est-ce que ça va mademoiselle ?"  
Cette voix n'était pas la mienne. Ni celle de Kim, Noémie, Estelle ou bien même Ophélie, qui était toujours affalée sur les marches.  
Non. C'était une voix masculine, douce, rauque et inquiète. SA voix.  
Je levais les yeux pour l'apercevoir, à quelques marches de là, sur le palier, fixant mon amie à terre, comme soucieux. perfection.  
Blaine Anderson était parfait.  
"Oh gosh" entendis-je Noémie souffler à mon oreille.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, où personne ne parlait. Nous étions toutes figées, toutes entrain de s'imprégner de la vue d'un autre de nos idoles. Idole qui descendis rapidement les quelques marches qui le séparait de nous et s'accroupis près d'Ophélie. Il passa un doigt sous son menton et lui releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"-Tu n'es pas blessée ? souffla-t-il"  
Je ne POUVAIS même pas imaginer comme elle se sentait à cette instant. Moi même je me sentais fondre devant cette scène si clichée mais tellement romantique.  
Je vis mon amie cligner des yeux, comme si elle croyait rêver, avant de réaliser que tout cela arrivait bien. Elle rougit encore et balbutia une phrase incompréhensible:

"-Je...enfin...Euh...Tu...Tueslàdevantmoi"  
Blaine rit doucement:  
" C'est presque ça, plus doucement s'il te plait, histoire que je puisse comprendre ce que tu me racontes."  
Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de glousser. On se serait presque crut dans un film à l'eau de rose.  
Ophélie devint carrément plus rouge que les cheveux de Noémie. Elle inspira, comme pour se calmer:  
" Je... Je vais... bien."

Sa voix tremblait étrangement, et elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des yeux verts/dorés du leader des Warblers. Et j'avais l'impression que Blaine ne voulait pas non plus briser ce contact entre eux.  
Il sourit finalement, rassuré. Il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et la remis sur pieds, comme on l'aurait fait avec un enfant.  
Puis il passa doucement ses doigts sur la joue de mon amie avant de murmurer:  
"-Fais attention la prochaine fois, d'accord ?"  
Le garçon remonta les marches qu'il avait descendu avant de se tourner vers nous:  
" -Au fait les filles, vous pouvez emprunter la chambre 609 au dernier étage, elle est libre. Essayez de ne pas vous faire attraper, passez une bonne soirée."

Puis il disparut au détour d'un couloir.  
Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous dire qu'il nous fallut presque porter Ophélie jusqu'à notre chambre volée. Enfin emprunté avec la permission de Blaine, puisque apparemment il avait grillé que nous n'étions pas de WestRose Academy. Certainement parce que nous ne portions pas les uniformes que l'école anglaise pour fille exigeait.  
La chambre était plutôt banale, mais jolie et accueillante. Les mur blancs étaient couverts de quelques tableau colorés, égayant la pièce. Trois lits superposés prenaient place contre chaque mur. C'était un dortoir censé accueillir six élèves, nous aurions donc notre lit individuel pour cette nuit. Et il comportait une salle de bain et des toilettes annexées à la chambre. Nous déposâmes nos affaires sur nos lits respectifs avant de désigner l'ordre de passage des douches. Kim se précipita carrément dans la salle de bain, ne nous laissant pas vraiment le choix de la première personne.  
Kimberley restera éternellement Kimberley.

Au lieu de crier comme je m'y étais attendu, Oph' était complètement muette. Les yeux dans le vague, elle paraissait totalement perdue dans ses pensées, et quelques fois, ses doigts frôlaient sa joue, là où Blaine avait posés les siens. Je souris tendrement:  
"Oph', ça va ?"  
elle cligna des yeux avant de me regardait, l'air perdue:  
"hum ?"  
"tu vas bien ?" demandais-je prudemment.

La jeune Gleek nous regarda une à une, Estelle, Noémie et moi, avant de déclarer d'une voix désespérée:

"Merde les filles, je crois que je suis amoureuse !"


	8. Chapter 7

Après avoir passer près d'une heure à écouter Ophélie nous raconter encore et encore à quel point son Blaine était parfait, ce fus mon tour d'aller à la douche. Depuis le début de cette aventure, je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée seule, nous étions toujours ensemble, à vivre à 100 à l'heure, à nous demander ce que nous allions devenir. C'était excitant mais aussi tellement épuisant.  
Je me postais devant le grand le grand miroir qui surplombait le lavabo. Je m'inspectais. J'avais l'air heureuse, malgré les cernes qui ternissaient mon visage à la peau pâle. Je voyais le reflet de mes yeux vert qui me fixaient, comme lassés. Je repensais à ce qui nous arrivait. J'avais l'impression de rêver, sincèrement. Si c'était le cas, je voulais continuer de dormir encore. Bordel, j'étais dans GLEE !  
à cette pensées je vis mon reflet aborder un sourire béat et des rougeurs d'excitation. Je voulais tellement les rencontrer... Tous !  
Maintenant que j'y pensais, je n'étais pas venu ici dans le but de rencontrer un personnage en particulier, comme les autres filles. Enfin, elles étaient venue ici pour renter dans l'univers de Glee, bien entendu mais... Elles avaient chacune un personnage qu'elles voulaient rencontrer plus que les autres. Kim avait déjà rencontré son beau Sam, et avait même son numéro de portable. Ophélie avait un instant électrisant avec son Blaine, et nous risquions de le croiser de nouveau étant donné que nous logions dans son école. Noémie priait pour voir Puck, son badboy chéri, et Estelle espérait croiser Finn, ce garçon qu'elle idolâtrait.  
Et moi ? Personne.  
Enfin... Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui m'intriguait plus que les autres mais... Je pense que si je vous le disais, vous ne comprendriez pas. Vous voulez quand même savoir ? Très bien... Santana Lopez. Oui, je sais, cette fille est une garce aux yeux de tous. Mais... Je ne sais pas, la douceur dont elle fait preuve envers Brittany m'attire... Je... J'en serais même presque jalouse. J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir quelqu'un comme Santana dans ma vie, qui m'aimerait comme elle aimait Brittany. Je soupirais, détachant mes yeux de mon reflet. Je me déshabillais rapidement et entrain dans la douche,  
Un quart d'heure après je sortais de la salle de bain, propre et souriante.

Le temps que les douches soient finis, je rédigeais mon journal intime, relatant nos dernières aventures pendant que Kim s'occupait de donner à manger à Cookie.  
Une fois qu'Estelle fut sortie et que tout le monde fus propre et en pyjama, il fus l'heure de manger. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un repas équilibré mais cela suffisait à combler notre faim: Des chips que j'avais emporté, des sandwichs improvisés, des gâteaux et quelques sucreries. Après avoir littéralement engloutis notre nourriture, nous nous installions en cercle sur le sol. Kim caressait distraitement Cookie, Estelle câlinait sa peluche venant d'écosse, Noémie fredonnait une chanson de Namie Amuro, Ophélie s'amusait avec une peluche panda et moi je tirait paresseusement sur les bords de mon T-Shirt 1D. Un silence confortable s'était installé, qui ne tarda pas à être brisé par cette chère Kimberley:  
"- Action ou vérité les filles ?"  
Noémie tapa dans ses mains, approuvant (bien évidemment) l'idée de sa meilleure amie.  
"- OUAIIIIIS !"  
Ophélie haussa les épaules pour signaler que ça ne la dérangeait pas, et Estelle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "comme si on avait le choix..."  
" Très bien, soupirais-je, faisons ça."  
Le duo de choc se tapa dans la main en signe de victoire et Noémie commença:  
" Estelle, Action ou Vérité ?"  
la blonde à mes cotés réfléchit une seconde avant de choisir la prudence:  
"- Vérité ?"  
Mon amie au cheveux rouge étira un sourire sadique:  
"-Tu craques pour Finn ?"  
Ou peut être pas très prudent.  
L'amoureuse de l'anglais rougit légèrement et gigota, embarrassée:  
"-Et bien...Je sais pas trop. J'aime beaucoup sa façon d'être, sa naïveté qui le rend adorable, son sourire, son regard... Et puis, il est plutôt craquant nan ? Mais je ne le connais pas personnellement donc je ne peux pas vraiment juger. Repose moi la question quand je l'aurais rencontré."  
Elle adressa à Noémie un sourire éblouissant auquel celle-ci répondit par un clin d'œil.  
Ce fus au tour d'Estelle de jouer, et elle choisit Kim.  
" Action" déclara celle-ci en se levant d'un bond  
L'autre réfléchis un instant avant de lui demander d'imiter Brittany dans ses pires (ou meilleurs) moments. Autant dire que ce fus hilarant !  
" - Betty la licorne ! Action ou vérité ?"  
je souris brièvement avant de choisir d'exécuter un action, ce que je ne faisais jamais, surtout quand je jouais avec Kim et Noémie.  
Le regard de mon bourreau s'illumina et elle lança:  
" Tu vas courir dans le couloir en imitant Ophélie quand elle nous parle de Blaine."  
L'intéressée en question tira la langue à Kim:  
"t'es pas mieux avec ton ex-strip-teaseur toi !"  
Je me levais en soufflant quand je remarquais qu'Estelle avait déjà sortie son portable pour filmer. Elle m'adressa un regard faussement désolée.  
"Bien, marmonnais-je, regardez bien parce que je ne le referais pas deux fois."  
J'ouvris la porte et inspectais le couloir. Personne en vu. Je sortis donc et attendais que les quatre autres filles soient sur le pas de la porte et puisse me voir pour commençais mon imitation.  
"Oh Blaine et tellement PARFAIT ! Nan mais vous avez vu ses cheveux quand il a pas ses boucles ? c'est juste trop SEXY ! Et ses YEUX ! OH MY GOOOOOSH ! Je meuuuuurs !  
J'avais pris une voix aigu et surexcitée, et j'entendais les filles glousser derrière, même Ophélie. Je me mis alors à courir en agitant les bras dans tous les sens:  
"-BLAIIIINE ! JE T'AIIIIMME"  
Soudainement, quelque chose me percuta. Prise de court, je trébuchais et tombais. Je relevais la tête pour croiser un regard méprisant.

"- Regarde où tu vas, bécasse !"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

C'était une fille. Enfin j'aurais presque pu la confondre avec un peau de peinture tellement son visage était recouvert de maquillage. Ses talons d'une dizaine de centimètre lui donner l'air de marcher avec des échasses et j'étais pratiquement persuadée que ses yeux bleu n'étaient en fait que des lentilles de contact. Elle secouait ses cheveux ébène dans tout les sens, comme dans ses pub bidons pour les produits capillaires. Sa peau semblait bronzée et je n'imaginais même pas le nombre d'auto-bronzant qu'elle devait s'appliquer. Elle avait pourtant de jolis traits, mais son air superficiel gâchait quelque peu sa beauté.

Le genre de fille que j'avais l'habitude d'éviter. Et non pas de leur foncer dedans ! Je me relevais rapidement:  
"-Oh...Euh...Désolée. On faisait un action ou vérité et... je ne t'ai pas vu venir."

L'autre fille me regardais de haut, elle étira un sourire hautain:  
"-Vous jouiez ? Remarques, c'est de votre âge, fillette."

"PARDON ?!" la voix outrée de Kim avait retentit dans tout le couloir, et je me demandais même si tout Dalton ne l'avait pas entendu. Cette fille ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire, personne ne traitait Kimberley Gilbert de fillette, personne. Pas même le président de la république. Je vis Noémie sourire, sachant très bien que lorsque sa meilleure amie s'emportait, ça finissait mal. Enfin surtout pour son adversaire.  
L'imitation de Barbie qui se tenait devant moi me contourna et se posta devant mon amie brune qui la fusillait de ses beaux yeux bleus.  
"-T'es qui toi ?" Grogna Barbie de sa voix perchée.  
Kim croisa les bras:  
"- Quelqu'un qui apprécie pas la vue de la toile de peinture qui te sers de face."  
Honnêtement, je dus me retenir de rire. Je vous l'avais dis; ne jamais chercher Kim.  
L'autre resta un instant incrédule, elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Elle reprit vite contenance, cependant:  
"-ça me dit pas ce que vous faites ici. Vous avez perdu le chemin de la maternelle ?"  
Kimberley abordant une mine innocente:  
" On est venu voir le petit copain d'Ophélie, fit-elle en désignant celle-ci de la main. Blaine Anderson, tu le connais peut être ?"

Oh. Je vis le visage bronzé de Barbie se décomposait. Apparemment elle connaissait Blaine. En même temps, c'était probablement le gars le plus connu et le plus désiré de Dalton. Evidemment qu'elle le connaissait.  
"-Tu... Blaine a une copine ?!"  
Kimberley une Ophélie toute rouge par le bras:  
"- Oui, et c'est l'amour fou entre eux, pas vrais Oph' ?"  
" - Oui...Enfin... Vraiment...L'amour fou."  
Un éclaire de tistesse passa dans les yeux du pot de peinture avant qu'elle reprenne son air méprisant (et méprisable):  
"- Il devait avoir la vue trouble quand il a accepté de sortir avec...Cette chose ?"  
Puis elle nous tourna le dos, roulant des hanches en avançant, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

"-Bien, Kim un point, Barbie zéro !"  
Nous rigolâmes puis rentrâmes dans notre dortoir pour aller nous coucher; nous avions fais assez de dégâts pour la journée !

************************************************** **********  
PDV Ophélie:

Ce fus la lumière du jour qui me réveilla le lendemain. La première chose que je remarquais fus que je n'étais pas dans mon lit. Dalton.  
Je restais quelques instants allongée, les yeux fermés, à me souvenir de ces deux derniers jours:  
Le cercle, le Lima Bean, Betty et ses amies, Sam et Mercedes, le parc, Dalton, Blaine, Barbie...  
Blaine.  
Ce nom résonnait dans ma tête comme une alarme, et à chaque fois que je revoyais ses yeux verts/dorés qui me fixaient, que je me rappelais la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau, mon coeur ratait un battement. Ce moment...Quand il m'avait adressé la parole, quand il s'était inquiété pour moi, ça avait été comme si la Terre avait arrêté de tourner pour un instant.  
Et puis cette sensation au fond de mon ventre quand Kim avait dit à Barbie que j'étais la petite amie de Blaine pour la mettre hors d'elle... Comme si au fond de moi je savais que je DEVAIS être à lui. C'était étrange. Mais à vrais dire, il n'y avait rien de normal ces derniers jours.  
Je souris et ouvrais les yeux, je m'asseyais sur mon lit, regardant les lits de mes amies. Celui de Kimberley était vide, je supposais qu'elle était déjà dans la salle de bain entrain de se faire une beauté. Noémie dormait juste au-dessus d'elle, enroulée dans ses couvertures comme une mamotte. Estelle, qui était dans le lit au dessus du mien était également encore assoupie. Betty me regardait, assise dans mon lit et parfaitement réveillée, un livre entre ses mains:

"Bien dormis ? demanda-t-elle en me souriant"  
Je me levais et alla m'installer à ses côtés:  
"Très bien... Les lits de Dalton sont plus confortables que je l'aurais crus ! et toi ?"

Elle rit à ma remarque puis déclara, l'air rêveuse:  
"Bien aussi... J'ai fais un drôle de rêve où Brittany m'offrait un chameau nommé Charly pour nous acceuillir à McKinley. C'était assez... Bah Brittany quoi !"  
Elle rit encore et je la suivais. Je pouvais imaginer Brittany faire une chose pareille... Très bien même !

Kimberley sortis alors de la salle de bain, parfaitement bien habillée, classe et respirant la joie de vivre. Je ne la connaissais pas depuis longtemps mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle répondait à ses trois critère tout le temps.  
" - Salut ! lança-t-elle joyeusement, faisant grogner les deux endormies"  
" Salut Kim, souriais-je"  
je regardais Betty, lui demandant silencieusement si elle comptait prendre la salle de bain maintenant.  
"- Tu peux y aller, fit-elle. J'ai pas fini d'écrire et en plus, j'ai de marmottes à lever. Je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas subir leur colère pour les avoir réveiller" Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de retourner à la rédaction de- je crois, son journal intime. Je secouais la tête la tête, amusée, avant de me lever, d'attraper mon sac en bandoulière et d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Je pris une rapide douche, laissant mes cheveux secs étant donné que je les avais lavés la veille. J'enfilais un jean slim rouge, un T-shirt blanc "OBEY" et mes vans rouge et blanche. un coup de crayon noir et de mascara et j'étais prête.  
Quand je retournais dans la chambre, Estelle et Noémie étaient debout, avec des têtes de zombies mais éveillées, disons.  
Une fois que tout le monde fus prêt, une discutions s'imposa:  
"- Non on ne descend pas déjeuner ! c'est trop dangereux" scandait Betty sévèrement. Une vraie mère poule.  
"Maiiiisss, pleurnicha Noémie, j'ai faiiiimmmm"  
" Si on descend tout le monde Tout le monde pourra nous voir !"  
Attendez... tout le monde ? Donc Blaine aussi ?  
"- Je suis pour, déclarais-je brusquement en levant la main, comme pour un vote."  
Kim ricana:  
"- Evidemment que t'es pour, tu vas revoir ton Blainey"  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. C'est pas comme si elle avait tord, après tout.  
Finalement, il fus décider que nous irions déjeuner en bas, avec le reste des garçons de Dalton et des filles de WestRose. Je dus presque me retenir de sauter de joie.  
Nous descendîmes donc et je m'arrêtais un instant à l'endroit où Blaine et moi... Enfin où Blaine m'avait parlé. C'était magique... Il fallut cependant que je refoule mes émotion grimpantes.  
Dalton était une grande école, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais lorsque nous entrâmes dans leur cafétéria, le nombre d'élève présent me surpris. Non, rectification, le nombre d'élèves nous fixant me surpris. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous regardaient tous comme ça ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'ils me fixaient moi ?  
Et le murmure d'Estelle à mon oreille confirma mes craintes:  
"- C'est toi qu'ils regardent comme ça ?!"  
Je déglutis:  
"- Bah... Apparemment..."

Alors que nous nous asseyons dans le coin le plus reculé de la cafétéria, un inconnu nous interpella:  
"- Bonjour mesdemoiselles"  
Mon cœur s'accéléra soudainement à l'entende de cette voix. Pas si inconnu que ça à vrai dire. Nous nous tournâmes alors vers Blaine, toujours aussi merveilleux et resplendissant que la vielle. Il nous adressa un sourire:  
"Vous avez bien dormis ?"  
Alors que les autres répondaient qu'elles avaient passés une nuit parfaite, je le fixais muette. Il était tellement... Parfait. Blaine... Blaine pourquoi est-ce que tu me faisais cet effet ? pourquoi fallait-il que je t'aime ?  
Betty se leva brusquement, me faisant sursauter.  
" Les filles, allons nous chercher de quoi déjeuner. Non Ophélie, toi tu restes ici. Pour... Garder la table." elle m'adressa un clin d'œil pas très discret avant d'entraîner ses amies vers le self.  
Je me trouvais alors seule avec Blaine Anderson. Mon dieu, était t-il possible que mon cœur batte plus vite qu'à cet instant ? Je ne croyais pas.  
Blaine pris place sur la chaise à coté de moi, lissant son uniforme pourtant impeccable.  
" - Alors, dois-je t'appeler _chérie_ ?"  
Je me mis à haleter au surnom. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de...,Oh non. Barbie avait dus répandre la rumeur comme quoi je sortais avec Blaine dans toute l'école. Et il l'avait entendu.  
Je rougis, cachant mon visage entre mes mains:  
"-C'est tellement embarrassant ! Kim a dit ça sans réfléchir... Elle voulait juste fermer le clapet de Barbie" marmonnais-je  
"Barbie ? répéta-t-il, amusé. Oh, tu veux dire Cher."  
"Probablement que c'est son prénom, mais Barbie lui va mieux, je trouve."  
Blaine me regarda une seconde, surpris, puis il éclata de rire.  
Oh mon dieu, si il n'atteignait pas la perfection, c'est le cas maintenant.  
Il me regardait, souriant:  
"- Tu es encore plus mignonne lorsque tu arrives à faire des phrases complètes, chérie."  
Je rougis encore d'avantage et murmurais:  
"Merci mais...Je ne le suis pas."  
Il se pencha vers moi, si près que je sentais son odeur musquée et masculine et son souffle chaud qui caressait ma peau. Son regard doré s'encra dans le miens.  
"- Tu es magnifique Ophélie, n'en doute jamais."  
Il leva la main, caressant ma joue tendrement avant de se reculer.  
" Tes amies arrivent, _sweetie_. J'ai vraiment étais heureux de te revoir... J'aimerais que ça arrive plus souvent..."  
Il saisi ma main et déposa un baiser dessus avant de se lever et de s'éloigner d'un pas désinvolte.

Tremblante, j'ouvrais la main qu'il avait pris. à l'intérieur se trouvait un papier ou un numéro de téléphone était inscrit d'une écriture appliquée. Et une phrase:

_J'espère que tu t'en servira, chérie._


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !

Premièrement merci de lire ma fiction, c'est vraiment touchant, surtout que je ne pensais pas que ça deviendrait sérieux lorsque j'ai commencé. Pour répondre à certaines reviews, l'idée du miroir m'es venue quand j'ai repensé à cette histoire de la dame blanche vous savez ? Bien entendu, il fallait que ça soit plus joyeux ! Ensuite, la rencontre Betty/Santana viendra au prochain chapitre et Quinn sera bel et bien en couple... Je vous laisse deviner avec qui ! ;)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et bonne lecture ! 3

ps: Le prochain chapitre sera du PDV de Noémie et de Betty.

* * *

PDV Kim:

Les gens pensent souvent que je ne suis bonne qu'à rire à sortir des blagues vaseuses. Mais contrairement à ça, je pouvais aussi être triste. Et c'est exactement ce qui m'arrivait à cet instant. J'étais triste. Vous savez ce genre de tristesse qui vous donne envie de vous recroqueviller dans votre lit en écoutant de la musique dépressive et en envoyant balader le monde entier ? Et bien j'étais triste comme cela. Et la cause de mes problèmes portait un nom: Sam Evans. Vous savez cet imbécile magnifiquement beau et parfait qui m'avait donné son numéro de téléphone ? Oui, lui. Bien entendu, je lui avais envoyé un SMS. Même plusieurs. Bien sur que j'avais attendu patiemment des heures durant qu'il me réponde. Mais rien. Il devait probablement m'avoir déjà oublié. Ou alors il était dans sa petite bulle d'amour avec sa soit-disante copine et tentais de m'ignorer. Je sais ce que vous vous dites: "Elle l'a rencontré une fois et elle croit déjà avoir sur lui un quelconque droit de propriété". C'est vrai que ça peut semblait étrange mais je le VOULAIS. Sam représentait pour moi tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu dans ma vie, il était donc HORS DE QUESTION que je le laisse filer.  
"-Kimou' ? ça va ?"  
Je clignais rapidement des paupières, me rendant compte que je mettais perdu dans mes pensées, oubliant complètement que je me trouvais à ce moment même au beau milieu du hall de Dalton, et que tout le monde me dévisageait. Non étions les deux seules filles présentes (WestRose s'étant absenté pour une sortie scolaire.), Noémie et moi. Les trois autres étaient parties négocier avec le directeur quelques nuits supplémentaire dans son établissement, étant donné que Barbie avait rapporté notre présence à toute l'école. Ma meilleure amie me regardait, inquiète. Je lui souris doucement:  
" - ça va Noémie, t'en fais pas. Je pensais juste à mon futur mari."  
Elle parut rassurée et lança, taquine:  
"-Tu veux dire Cookie ?"  
Je la frappais légèrement sur le bras, déclenchant son rire. Puis je soupirais:  
"- C'est ce qui risque d'arriver si cette tête d'autruche ne répond pas à mes messages et persiste à m'ignorer ! "

Mon mon amie au cheveux rouge ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes avant de déclarer prudemment:  
"-Il est peut être trop occupé, entre ses cours, le foot, le Glee Glub, ses frère et sœurs, chercher un petit boulot... On sait tous que c'est pas facile pour lui.  
Elle n'avait pas tord. Il allait falloir que je prenne sur moi et que je sois patiente avec lui.

Mais une chose était sure, je finirais par l'avoir.  
J'étirais un sourire satisfait avant de me tourner brusquement vers ma meilleure amie, les poings sur les hanches, ignorant les regards curieux des garçons de Dalton sur nous:  
"Noémie, quelle heure est-il ?"

Elle me fixa, surprise puis sortit son portable avant de dire, hésitante:  
"- euh...14h35 ?"  
" - Bien, fis-je satisfaite, ça nous laisse assez de temps."  
Noémie me regardait, perdue:  
"-Assez de temps pour QUOI Kim ?"  
Je lui adressais un sourire angélique:  
"- Pour aller faire un tour dans la chambre de Barbie voyons !"  
L'amoureuse du Japon réfléchis à peine une demie seconde avant de hocher la tête, signe qu'elle était avec moi. Evidemment qu'elle l'était ! nous étions pas appelé "le duo infernal" pour rien !  
Cinq minutes plus tard nous étions devant la porte de Barbie, entrain de nous demener avec un pince pour cheveux pour déverrouiller la porte. Pourquoi ça paraissait tellement plus simple dans les films ? Après dix minutes de bricolage et de fou rire intense, la porte céda. Bien, les élèves de WestRose revenaient vers 16h, ce qui nous laissait assez de temps pour...Chercher des choses compromettantes. La première chose qui me choqua fut qu'elle partageait sa chambre avec deux autres filles- tiens, elle connaissait le verbe partager ? étrange.  
Ensuite, je remarquais que non, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ce verbe: Des photos d'elle étaient accrochées partout dans la chambre. Elle battait presque Betty et ses posters des 1D. Presque hein... Mais c'était quand même effrayant. Comment pouvait-on être si NARCISSIQUE ? Et dire que ma soeur osait parfois me dire que j'étais égocentrique, ce n'était RIEN comparé à Barbie.  
Je crus aussi que j'allais faire une overdose de rose. Claire, foncé, fluo...Il y en avait partout. Si avant nous doutions que Barbie n'était pas le surnom qui lui fallait, là, nous étions fixées.

"- C'est pas croyable... Cette face de de peinture s'idolâtre carrément" murmurais-je regardant les centaines de photos fixées aux murs.  
Nous passâmes l'heure qui suivit à inspecter la pièce de fond en comble, veillant à tout remettre à sa place pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. à ce stade, je pouvais vous dire que ses sous-vêtement aussi étaient roses. écœurant. Enfin, il fallait avouer que j'aurais tuer pour avoir certains de ses vêtements faits par de grands créateurs.  
"Viens voir." m'interpella alors Noémie qui était entrain de fouiller la table de nuit.  
Je la rejoignis, refermant l'armoire dédaigneusement et la rejoignis, me penchant pour voir le contenu du tiroir:

Des préservatifs (cela ne me choqua pas le moindre du monde.), des sex-toys, des magasines, des vernis et... Des journaux intimes ?

"-surprenant hein ?" ricana Noémie. " Qui aurait crus qu'elle savait écrire."  
je pouffa et me saisi des petits cahier rose pâles. Je devais avouer qu'ils étaient plutôt jolis. Je l'ouvris:  
" Journal de Cher. Si tu touches, j'te bouffe."  
Et une belle écriture aussi.  
C'était apparemment son journal le plus récent, elle l'avait commençait il y avait dix jours de ça, à peine.  
Je jetais un coup d'œil au radio/réveil posé sur la commode: 15h40.  
Je rangeais tous les cahiers sauf un. Son avant dernier journal intime.

On se précipita a l'extérieur de la chambre, prenant soins de refermer la porte avant de courir vers notre chambre en riant. Les autres filles étaient assises là, par terre, en tailleur, comme la veille.  
" - Le problème est réglé ! s'exclama Betty en tapant dans ses mains. On peut rester à Dalton durant deux semaines, c'est pas génial ça ?" Elle paraissait tout excitée et sa joie était contagieuse, si bien que je me mis à sautiller en prenant Noémie dans mes bras.

"Ouais, enfin, ricana Estelle, Blaine nous a pas mal aidé à vrais dire. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas qu'une d'entre nous ne parte."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ophélie qui devint soudainement rouge:  
"Il a pas fais ça pour moi, arrêter de dire ça..."  
Betty leva les yeux au ciel:  
"Franchement, faut être aveugle ou Barbie pour pas remarquer comment il te regarde. Limite si il criait "OPHELIE JE T'AIME" ça serait plus discret quoi."  
L'intéressée se contenta de tirer la langue.

En parlant de Barbie...

Je brandis le journal devant leur nez:  
"TADAAAA."

"-Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda une Estelle curieuse en saisissant l'objet.

Le regard de Betty passa de l'objet à moi et Noémie plusieurs fois avant qu'elle s'exclame d'une voix étranglée:  
"Vous avez pas fais CA ?!"  
Je haussais les épaules:  
"Elle l'a cherché."  
Betty se leva, se postant devant moi:  
"Non, Kim. Elle t'a juste lancé des piques, tu lui as rendu la pareille, c'est tout ! imagines que le principal découvre ça ? On est bonnes pour dormir à la rue !"  
Elle agitait les bras dans tous les sens comme une hystérique. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma meilleure amie, lui demandant silencieusement d'intervenir.  
"Oh aller, fit celle-ci. Tu sais très bien que si elle ne nous a encore rien fais, c'est parce qu'elle nous a vu qu'hier. Tu connais ces filles-là aussi bien que moi, elle va tout faire pour nous pourrir la vie ! alors autant s'amusez un peu ! de plus, si elle veut se plaindre au proviseur, elle sera obligée d'avouer qu'elle tient un journal, et ça, elle est bien trop fière et honteuse pour le faire. "

Cela sembla marcher car le regard de Betty se perdit dans le vide une seconde, puis elle revint à la réalité et souris avant de se diriger vers son lit et d'attraper son journal, le serrant contre elle comme si elle avait peur que Barbie ne lui vole.

J'allais moi-même aller m'installer sur mon lit lorsque Estelle m'interpella:  
"-Kim ? Tu avais laissé ton portable ici. Il sonné plusieurs fois, tu dois avoir des messages."  
La blonde me tendis mon Iphone en souriant. Je m'en saisi, et ouvrais mes messages, curieuse.  
Sam.  
J'avais 6 messages. Tous de lui.

" Kimberley ? c'est Sam. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de messages avant, mon crédit était naze. Et j'ai du supplier mon père qu'il m'en rachète... Mais ça ne m'as pas empêché de penser à toi, tu sais ?"  
"Est-ce que vous pourriez passer à McKinley, toi et les filles demain ? J'aimerais te revoir..."  
"Tu me manques."  
"Kim ? tu me fais la tête ?"  
"Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais. je t'évitais pas ni rien hein... Répond moi je t'en supplie princesse."  
" Si tu viens à McKinley demain je te chanterais une chanson pour me faire pardonner... Tu viendras hein ?"

Je secouais la tête, amusée avant de taper, fébrile:  
"Non je ne te fais pas la tête, j'avais oublié mon portable. Et tu me manques aussi, j'ai hâte de te voir demain ! :)  
ps: Mais la chanson serait la bienvenu."  
envoyé.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, fermant les yeux. Qui a dit que j'étais triste déjà ?


	11. Chapter 10

** chapitre 10:**

PDV Betty:

Le lendemain, ce fut une Kim surexcitée qui me réveilla. Et de bonne humeur, de surcroît. Elle passa encore plus de temps qu'habituellement dans la salle de bain et elle ne sortait presque pas de phrase sans le mot "Sam" dedans. Elle s'occupa de réveiller les autres en leur sautant dessus et je fus soulagée que leur colère du réveil matinal ne soit pas dirigée vers moi. Je fus la dernière à prendre ma douche, et je mis moi aussi plus de temps que d'habitude pour me pomponner, sans savoir pourquoi. Bon d'accord, je SAVAIS pourquoi. Hier soir, Kimberley nous avait informé qu'aujourd'hui nous étions attendu par Sam et le reste des New Directions à McKinley. Aussitôt Noémie et Estelle avait sauté partout, imaginant déjà leur reconnue personnelle avec Puck et Finn. Moi j'étais rester silencieuse. J'imaginais déjà le regard brûlant de Santana sur moi. je frissonnais à cette pensée. J'allais rencontrer cette fille si mystérieuse aujourd'hui, et j'avais beau connaître Glee comme ma propre vie, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre avec Santana. Et je crois que c'est ce qui me plaisait autant chez elle. Attendez une minute... Est-ce que j'ai dis "plaisait" ? Tu vas trop loin Betty, tu ne la connais même pas. Je secouais la tête et sortis de la salle de bain, vêtus d'une robe bleu claire, des sandale noir ainsi qu'un blazer de la même couleur. Mes cheveux blond étaient lâchés et mes yeux verts mis en valeur par du mascara. Je fus surprise de trouver Ophélie entrain de sauter sur son lit en criant de joie. Je me tournais vers mes 3 amies qui observaient la scène en riant; "Il se passe quoi là ?"

Ce fut Estelle qui me répondit: "Elle a envoyé un SMS à Blaine pour lui qu'on serait à McKinley aujourd'hui et il a proposé de venir avec nous." Elle me regarda une seconde puis retourna son attention vers notre amie faisant une danse de la joie improvisée: "Enfin plus de l'accompagner elle, si tu veux mon avis." Rajouta la blonde à mes côté. Je lâchais un rire amusée avant de dire à Ophélie d'arrêter de sauter sur le lit, au risque de le casser, et d'être virées de Dalton pour dégradation du matériel. Et donc de ne plus voir Blaine. Étrangement, elle cessa immédiatement. À dix heure nous étions prêtes à partir, attentant patiemment (ou impatiemment pour certaines...) Blaine dans le hall de Dalton. Nous discutions de tout ce que nous allions voir et découvrir en vrai, dans quelque heures quand...

"- Tiens, un rassemblement de bécasses..."

Oh non. Pas elle... Je me tournais lentement vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix aigus et irritante. "- Barbie, lâchais-je froidement"

Elle était accompagnée de deux autres filles, qui l'encadraient. J'étais prête à parier qu'il s'agissait de ses partenaires de chambre soumises à ses ordres. Pathétique. Barbie s'avança à seulement quelques centimètres de moi: "- Joue pas à ça avec moi, bécasse. Je sais que c'est vous qui l'avez pris." Je haussais un sourcil faussement surpris alors que Kim demandait: " - Avoir quoi ?"

Le pot de peinture détacha son attention de moi pour s'attaquer à Kimberley:

"- Te fou pas de moi, gamine. Je sais très bien que vous avez volé mon..."

Elle s'arrêta au plein milieu de sa phrase, consciente de son faux pas. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne ne nous avez entendu. Kimberley lui adressa un sourire angélique: "- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a voler, face de rat ?"

À ce surnom, les yeux de la bronzée se rétrécirent, la rendant d'autant plus menaçante:

"- Me cherche pas sale..."

"les filles ? Ophélie ?"

Blaine arriva, fixant la scène entre Kimberley et Barbie avec suspicion.

"il se passe quoi ici ?"

Barbie le regarda de haut en bas avant d'agiter les cheveux d'une manière qui se voulait séductrice mais qui était tout à fait ridicule: "- Blaine, chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Le garçon fronça les sourcil à l'appellation et je sentis Ophélie se sentir à mes côtés.

" Et bien, répondit calmement Blaine, j'accompagne ma petite amie et ses copine en ballade."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers la sois disante "petite amie" en question et... C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Elle était tellement rouge qu'on aurait pus faire cuir un œuf sur chacune de ses joues. L'amour rendait tellement sensible que c'en était drôle. Barbie se figea un instant, puis nous fusilla du regard. Rectification, elle fusilla Ophélie du regard.

Blaine s'approcha de cette derrière et enroula un bras autour de sa taille: "il y a un problème, Cher ?"

La Cher en question sembla de ressaisir et adressa un sourire séducteur à Blaine: "non non mon poussin. Bon, on se voit plus tard !"

Puis elle tourna le dos, entraînant ses acolytes avec elle tandis qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas rageur. Mon regard se perdis sur le couple-pas-encore-couple-mais-que-tous-le-monde-pe nsait-en-couple. Si après ça Ophélie doutait encore que Blaine était intéressé par elle... "- Allez en voiture les filles ! Enfin plutôt en bus..." Le garçons rit de sa remarque et seule Ophélie le suivi. Blaine était peut être craquant mais niveau humour, il avait encore du travail.

Une heure et demi plus tard, le bus nous déposait devant McKinley. Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je faillis presque faire un malaise lorsque que je vis cette école dont j'avais tant étendu parler dans ma série favorite, là, juste devant moi. Je devinais sans peine que les filles étaient dans le même état que moi. Seulement, il était hors de question de montrer notre admiration devant Blaine. Cela aurait trop... Étrange. Et c'était pas le moment de lui faire faire un malaise en lui avouant que nous venions d'un autre monde où il n'était qu'un personnage de série. Quoique... J'étais sûre qu'Ophelie n'aurait pas été contre le fait de lui faire un bouche-à-bouche... M'enfin.

Nous déambulâmes dans les couloirs du et Blaine nous appris qu'il connaissait McKinley comme sa poche car son ami Kurt (Ophélie dit rassurée de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas plus qu'amis.) Je regardais tout autour de moi. Est-ce que je rêvais ? Probablement. Ça semblait être un lycée tout ce qu'il t avait de plus normal. Mais pour moi c'était l'endroit le plus magique qui soit. Je réalisais à peine lorsque Blaine nous tint la porte de la salle de musique. J'entrais en dernière, et ce fus le déclic. Tous les New Directions étaient là, devant moi. Mr. Schuester, Puck, Sam, Artie, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Rory, Sugar Brittany et... Et Santana.

Je remarquais à peine l'absence de Finn quand mon regard croisa celui de la belle hispanique. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle. Son regard noir me brûlait. J'aurais pus me noyer dans ses iris. Je voulais glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux ébène, caresser sa peau bronzée qui semblait au combien douce. Je voulais embrasser ses lèvre pulpeuses. Je voulais sentir ses bras protecteur autour de moi. je vouloir entendre sa voix me parler, chanter durant des heures. Je voulais me blottir contre son corps aux courbes parfaites. Pire encore. Je voulais qu'elle ne détache plus jamais ses yeux de moi. Ses lèvres parfaites s'étirèrent en un sourire vainqueur et à ce moment je sus que quelque chose avait changer. J'appartenais à Santana Lopez.

PDV Noémie: Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui fus le plus excitant pour moi: voir enfin la salle de musique de McKinley ou voir les New Directions. Ou voir Puck. Oh mon dieu Il était beau comme un dieu. Sa peau basanée que j'avais envie de toucher, des muscles saillants que j'avais envie de serrer, ses lèvres que j'avais envie de mordiller, ses yeux verts d'eau qui... Qui me fixaient. Qui me fixaient ?

Il me souriait. Pas un sourire accueillant. Ni gentil. Un sourire de prédateur. Le genre de sourire qu'il adressait à Quinn ou Santana. Un frissons me secoua la colonne vertébrale parle que, bordel, c'est MOI qu'il regardait comme ça. Pas Quinn. Pas Santana. MOI.

Alors que les filles et Blaine s'avançaient vers le Glee Club je saisis le poignet de Kimberley et murmurais à son oreille:

"- J'avais raison, Puck est mille fois plus sexy que Sam."

PDV Kim:

Je secouais la tête en souriant à ma meilleure amie. Hors de question, Sam était le mec plus sexy de cette pièce. Son regard bleu océan se posa sur moi et sa grand bouche s'étira en à sourire joyeux: "-Kim ! Tu es venu !"

Il descendis l'estrade qui nous séparait et m'étreignit et...

Wow. Je fermais les yeux sous la sensation de chaleur. Mon dieu que j'étais bien, là, calée entre ses bras musclés, ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur masculine.

Je tentais d'imprégner au maximum cette sensation dans mon esprit. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais complète à ce moment, mais tout ce que je savais c'est que c'était ma place, ici. Dans ces bras.

La première chose que je fis lorsque je rouvrir les yeux et que je jetais un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Sam fut deux yeux chocolat qui me fixaient avec haine et jalousie. Mercedes.

Je lui souris sadiquement avant de me hausser sur la pointe des pied pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du blond qui semblait étranger à la scène qui se déroulait entre moi et sa copine. Prend ça Jones, Sam est à moi.

Sam se détacha de moi (à mon plus grand regret) mais, refusant de me lâcher, il me pris la mains avant d'entamer les présentation. Il nous présenta comme "nos fans super cool du café" et il insista sur "et la Jolie Kim".

Je lui adressais un sourire charmeur.

Kim 2, Mercedes 0.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : **

PDV Kim:

Nous passâmes au moins trente minutes à répondre aux différentes questions des New Directions. Ils étaient excités comme des enfants le jour de Noel à l'idée de savoir qu'ils avaient des fans. Même Monsieur Schuester avait des étoiles dans les yeux, comme si un de ses rêves se réalisait. J'étais réellement heureuse de pouvoir le rendre service, et je n'avais pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir que les filles pensaient pareil que moi. Betty faisait semblant de intéresser à ce que Brittany et Artie lui racontaient mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil vers Santana toutes les minutes. Santana elle, ne se gênait pas et la fixait ouvertement, comme si elle essayait de lire dans son esprit ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien aux joues rosées de mon amie. Si vous voulez mon avis, il allait se passer quelque chose entre ses deux là. à partir du moment où Santana l'avait choisi comme nouvelle proie, Betty ne pourrait pas lui résister longtemps.  
Noémie elle discutait avec animation des meilleure représentation du Glee Club avec , Rachel, Mercedes et Puck qui semblait décidé à impressionner l'amoureuse des mangas. Ophélie et Blaine, toujours inséparable riaient en compagnie de la belle Quinn. Estelle regardait silencieusement les différents trophées exposés au fond de la salle. Mike et Tina se bécotaient et Sam...  
"- Tu comptes passer des heures à me regarder ?" soufflais-je, amusée, remarquant que le blond ne me lâcher pas du regard.  
"-Je pourrais, rit-il. Mais je t'ai promis une chanson, tu te souviens ?"  
Bien sur que je m'en souvenais. Je n'attendais que ça, à vrai dire.  
"hum... fis-je joueuse, encore faudrait-il que j'ai envie de vous entendre, monsieur Evans."

Il pâlit d'un coup et bégaya:  
"-Tu... Enfin...Je croyais que..."  
Je ris. Il était tellement mignon comme ça, à s'inquiéter pour un rien:  
"- Je plaisantais, bien sur que je veux t'entendre."

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire heureux et je frissonais. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si séduisant ? Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et murmura :  
" - Attend moi ici, princesse, je reviens."

Lorsqu'il me lâcha la main pour s'éloigner, je me sentis étrangement seule, étant pourtant entourée d'une dizaines de personnes.  
Je vis mon beau blond chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille du professeur du Glee Club qui acquiesça en lui souriant.  
Content, Sam revint à moi, m'attrapa de nouveau la main et m'attira vers la sortie. Je jetais un coup d'oeil paniqué à mes amies mais elles semblaient toutes trop occupées pour remarquer mon "enlèvement" (bien que j'étais pleinement consentante). Sauf Estelle qui se contenta de me sourire et d'hausser les épaules... Elle me le paierait !  
Sam me fit faire le tour de McKinley me présentant brièvement chaque salles avant de déclarer:  
"- Tiens, regarde princesse. C'est l'auditorium, c'est là que nous allons."  
Mon souffle se coupa lorsqu'il me fit entrer et qu'il m'emmena juste là, devant la scène. Est-ce qu'il réalisait à quel point j'avais rêvé de ça ? Apparemment non. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que son lycée était le paradis pour moi et tous les Gleek de mon monde.

Il me fit installer au premier rang et se saisi de sa guitare, posée sur le coté de la scène. Un frissons d'anticipation me parcouru quand je réalisais qu'il allait jouer pour moi et moi seule.  
Il confirma ma pensée en lançant, de sa voix douce et rauque:  
" - Ceci est pour toi, Princesse."  
Je reconnus la musique dès les premières notes. "Let Me Love You" de Mario. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui, des son regard bleu, de son visage d'ange, de son corps parfait, de ses doigts qui grattaient les cordes de son instrument avec expertise, de ses lèvres qui se mouvaient pour chanter ces paroles si parfaites. à ce moment là, je savais que même si je n'étais pas encore vraiment amoureuse de lui, ça finirait par arriver. L'amour me faisait peur. Mais j'avais confiance en lui. Je savais que je pouvais lui tomber dans les bras, je ne le regretterais pas. Et je savais aussi que ses sentiments étaient identiques aux miens. Je le connaissais. Il ne savait presque rien de moi. Et pourtant, il y avait cette sorte de connexion entre nous. Oui, tout cela allait trop vite. Oui j'étais effrayée. Mais son sourire me persuadait de me laisser aller à ce que je ressentait à cet instant. Et c'est ce que je fis. Lorsqu'il eu finis sa chanson, il descendis de la scène et me rejoignis. Personne ne parla. Il se contenta de plonger son regard dans les miens. Je savais qu'il comprendrait. Il essuya tendrement une larme qui m'avait échappé et se pencha vers moi. Son souffle chaud me caressa le visage et quand ses lèvres se scellèrent aux miennes je savais que nous aurions tout le temps qu'il nous faudrait pour nous découvrir et nous aimer. J'entremêlais mes doigts dans ses cheveux au couleur du blé et répondis automatiquement au baiser. Nos bouches se mouvaient en rythme. C'était un échange doux, tendre, pleins de promesses et de rêves. Son gout était enivrant. Chaud, épicé, addictif. Nos langues finirent par se trouver dans une danse sensuelle. Ses grandes mains posées sur mes hanches me rapprochèrent de lui, tout en douceur, comme s'il craignait de me briser. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle. Son regard reflétait le mien: Deux prunelles pleines d'étoiles et de passion.

PDV Betty:

Nous avons tous déjà ressentis cette impression d'être éspionnée. Je ressentais cette même impression dans cette salle de musique. Alors que j'écoutais Brittany me parler de combien son chat aimait la fondue je sentais un regard brûlant sur ma nuque. Et je savais parfaitement à qui il appartenait. Et l'identité de la personne n'arrangeait rien à mon état de gêne. Pourquoi me fixait-elle ainsi ? Et pourquoi à chaque fois que j'étais incapable de croiser son regard sans que mon cœur ratte un battement et que mes jambes flageolent ? et POURQUOI est-ce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle SAVAIT qu'elle sensation elle me procurait ?  
Ce fut trop pour moi:  
"- Britt... Je... Euh... Je vais aux toilettes, excuses moi un instant."  
Je m'enfuis de cette pièce et de SON regard brûlant.

Je marchais lentement, tentant de calmer mon esprit en ébullition. Je ne savais pas où étaient les toilettes, et je ne comptais pas m'y rendre. J'avais juste besoin de m'éloignais d'ELLE.

Une main saisi soudainement mon poignet et une autre couvrit ma bouche pour étouffer mon cris de surprise mêlé d'horreur. Mon cœur faillit lâcher lorsque je vis l'identité de mon agresseur.  
Oh non...

Elle se tenait devant moi, me surplombant d'au moins cinq centimètres, belle et attirante au delà du possible.

"- On me fuis, chaton ?" sourit-elle  
Ce sourire. Je le connaissais que trop bien. C'était le même que celui qu'elle abordait quand elle s'apprêtait à mettre quelqu'un dans son lit.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, m'obligeant à reculer.

"- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, ma belle."  
Je ne parvenais pas à parler, totalement hypnotisée.  
elle s'avança encore, je me reculais, me retrouvant collée au casiers. Elle plaça ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête. J'étais coincé. Et cela avait l'air de lui plaire.  
Son souffle caressa ma joue quand elle rit:  
"- Tu ressemble à un petit animal apeurée chérie..."  
Puis elle rajouta, rapprochant son visage de mon oreille:  
" - ça te rend d'autant plus désirable..."  
Je me figeais, le dernier avait été prononcé d'une façon si...sensuelle.  
Son nez frôla ma joue.  
"- Je te veux chaton. Et j'ai toujours ce que je veux. Alors je t'aurais."  
Ses lèvres remplacèrent son nez sur ma joue et je crus un instant qu'elle allait y laisser un baiser mais à la place elle me mordit. Je lâchais un gémissement de douleur. Elle embrassa doucement la marque qu'elle venait de me laisser:  
" - Tu es à moi."

Puis elle s'écarta de moi, lança un:  
"- j'ai hâte de te revoir, Betty."  
avant de s'éloigner d'un pas léger.

Mon dieu, Santana Lopez venait de faire de moi sa nouvelle proie.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

PDV Noémie:

j'étais littéralement au paradis.  
j'étais dans l'univers de Glee.  
J'étais à McKinley.  
J'étais dans la salle de musique des New Directions.  
j'étais entrain de parler de chants avec William Schuester et Rachel Berry.  
Et bordel NOAH PUCKERMAN se tenait tout près de MOI.  
Enfin, pour être exacte, il était presque collé à moi.  
,Je sentais la chaleur irradier de son corps d'athlète. Quelques fois, ses doigts frôlaient me faisant frissonner. Je m'arrêtais de respirer à chaque fois que son regard joueur croisait mes prunelles marrons teintés de vert.  
Cinquante degrés en pleins déserts ne m'aurait pas fait plus fondre que CE regard. Je m'étais imaginé qu'il me regarde de cette façon plus d'un millier de fois. J'avais rêvé tout autant de ce sourire charmeur. J'avais à plusieurs reprises fantasmé sur ces mains me touchant. La seule différence, c'est que dans mon imagination, j'étais sûre de moi, j'étais pratiquement à lui sauté dessus alors que là... Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, j'étais comme... Pétrifiée ? Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus vraiment. Je brûlais de l'intérieur. J'avais ce désir refoulé depuis bien trop longtemps qui m'habitait. Ce genre d'envie qu'on a trop refoulé. Cette pensée qui vous travaille depuis chaque jours, que vous prétendez ne pas avoir. Comme un secret qu'un aurait gardé pour soit depuis trop de temps. Puck m'attirait, c'était irrévocable. ça n'était peut être pas encore de l'amour à l'état pur mais ça n'était pas non plus une simple...Attirance physique. Non. Son personnage en lui-même m'intriguait. Bien sur, sa gueule d'ange, son coté badboy et ses biceps jouaient aussi un rôle (sans parler de son sourire, de son style, de son regard, de ses lèvres...Enfin vous m'avez compris.) mais...Noah était une personne au grand cœur, touchant, maladroit, aimant, doux et..._Sexy_.

Voilà pourquoi lorsque tout le monde fut sortis et que Puckerman me demanda de rester quelques minutes dans la salle afin de "discuter" avec lui...Mon sens était aux aguets et mon sang en ébullition.

Je n'ouvrais pas la bouche, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun son correct n'en sortirait.

"- Euh...commença-t-il, l'air de chercher ses mots. Je... Enfin, je pense que tu connais la réputation de Puckerman, le badboy qui s'est tapé toute l'équipe des cheerleaders et qui manque de se retrouver en taule presque tous les mois mais... Tu..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, baissant le regard vers le sol, le fixant. Il pris une grande inspiration avant de relever ses yeux vers les miens. _envoûtant_.

"- Je t'aime bien, lâcha-t-il soudainement. Enfin j'veux dire je suis pas amoureux de toi hein...Enfin je pense pas... Pas encore. Mais... Les autres filles que je trouve bonn...jolies, je me débrouille pour qu'elles finissent dans mon lit le plut tôt possible mais toi..."

Il se rapprocha de moi, pris mes mains dans les sienne, les serrans comme si elles étaient précieuses:

"-Toi, j'ai juste envie de...Parler. Je dis pas que tu n'es pas attirante hein, rajouta-t-il précipitamment quand il vit ma mine s'assombrir. Je veux dire que... Tu semble intéressante. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. apprendre à te connaitre, tu vois ?"

C'était assez drôle de voir le grand et célèbre Noah Puckerman rougir et s'emmêler dans ses mots. C'était..._Touchant. _

Je souris, décontenancé par cette élan de tendresse qui m'envahissait.

"- Tu rougis, Noah ?"

Sa gêne ne fut que doublée à cette remarque:

"- Te moques pas ! J'essaie de te dire que je t'apprécie et tu te paie ma tête ! Méchante fille..."

Il voulait jouer ? très bien. Jouons Noah...

" Moi ? très méchante."

Un éclaire de surprise traversa ses prunelles avant qu'un sourire pervers prenne place sur sa bouche.

" - ça mériterait une punition ça..."

Je me rapprochais encore de lui, collant presque mon corps au sien, le défiant du regard:

" - Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, Monsieur Puckerman."

Pour toute réponse, ses mains quittèrent les miennes pour aller s'installer sur mes hanches.

"- Tu veux vraiment que je te montre ?"

J'approchais mon visage du sien, mon souffle se mêlant au sien;

"-J'en mourrais d'envie mais..."

Je m'éloignais de lui, provoquant un air perdu tout à fait mignon chez lui.

" Mais je crois que tu devrais aller prendre une douche, tu pus la transpiration, Puckerman."

Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue avant de lui tournais le dos et de m'enfuir de la salle de musique, laissant un Noah seul et paumé à l'intérieur.

PDV Estelle:

Je n'étais pas vraiment quelqu'un à plaindre. Et pourtant, j'étais frustrée. j'étais dans ma série préférée, avec de formidables amies, entourée de nos idoles... Mais quelque chose manquait au tableau. Et ça portait un nom: Finn Hudson. C'est vrais quoi, les filles avaient toutes eu LEUR moment avec leur Glee-crush, même Betty qui refusait d'admettre qu'elle était prête à se passer la corde au cou pour miss Lopez. Et moi ? Rien. Nada. Finn n'était pas à McKinley. Mais bordel, il n'était JAMAIS malade dans la série, alors POURQUOI fallait-il qu'il le soit à ce moment précis ? ça me mettais hors de moi. Alors, pour ne pas rejetais ma colère sur les- ce qui aurait été tout à fait injustifié, je m'étais un peu éloigner. J'avais d'abord fait le tour du lycée avant que mes pas me dirigent presque naturellement vers le terrain de foot. Il était vide. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas été de bonne compagnie de toutes manières. Je me mis alors à marcher sur l'herbe du stade, sans but précis, perdue dans mes pensées. Enfin, ça c'était avant que je percute un mur de briques géant. Le choc m'envoya directement les fesse à terre. Oh super.

"- Merde, j'suis désolé !"

Oh, un mur qui parle ? hum ?

Je relevais la tête, curieuse de voir qui était le fameux mur et...

" - Finn ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Finn Hudson se trouvait devant moi, beau comme un dieu dans sa tenue de foot et tout ce que je trouvais à faire c'était l'engueuler comme si j'étais sa mère. Sérieux Estelle ?

Bizarrement, il eu un air coupable. Oh mon dieu il est absolument craquant avec ses yeux de chiot !

"- Bah...Je sais que je devrais être au Glee Club et tout, mais ses histoires avec Rachel me prennent la tête, j'avais besoin de souffler un peu tu vois et..."

Il s'arrêta soudainement, devant s'être rendu compte qu'il se confiait à une parfaite inconnue. Son innocence le perdra.

" - Attend...Qui t'es ? Et d'où tu connais mon nom ?"

Il n'était pas agressif, juste maladroit. Alors après avoir pousser un soupir attendrit, je lui racontais toute la vraie/fausse histoire: J'étais arrivée à Lima avec ma bande de copine canadienne et nous adorions les New Directions que nous avions connus grâce à internet. Puis je mentionnais notre rencontre avec Sam et Mercedes, ce qui nous avait mené ici, toutes les cinq. Nous parlâmes et riâmes sur tout et rien, parlant du Glee Club de McKinley et de ses membres. Il me à racontait des anecdotes à faire mourir de rire. Mais le temps passait tellement vite...

"-Je vais devoir y aller, Finn. à la prochaine !"

Finn semblait un peu paumé:

" - ça veut dire que...Tu vas revenir ici ?"

sa question me déstabilisa:

"- Y'a des chances..."

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres:

"-Cool ! t'as l'air sympa, comme fille."

Je... Sympa ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air mal à l'aise:

"- et puis, quand je parle avec toi, je pense pas à Rachel, Quinn...Tout ça quoi."

Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire:

"- Très bien Finn, je serais ton ange gardien, alors."


End file.
